Eternity
by AliceLou5
Summary: Series of Jadeua  Jade/Joshua from my fiction Infinity  drabbles. 2nd Drabble: Jade has an unusual phobia seeing how she goes around with sharp things. Pairing: Obviously JoshuaOC. MaddyOC: friendship. ReynoldsOC: brothersister love.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Washing up.<strong>

_Series of Jadeua (Jade/Joshua from my fiction Infinity) drabbles. First drabble: Washing up. Never have the tap on at the same time the shower gets turned on._

* * *

><p>''Oh let me, Mrs Shannon.'' Jade smiled sweetly and took the plates from her hand.<p>

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she beamed at Jade, looking over at Jim. ''Oh Jim, she's such a darling!'' she exclaimed.

Josh grumbled something under his breath, pressing the frozen bag of vegetables harder against his black eye, wincing slightly. ''Darling my-''

Jim shot him a look.

''Foot.'' Josh muttered, slamming his elbow on the table annoyed.

''Joshua! Behave yourself. We have a guest.'' Elizabeth scolded him. ''Oh Jade sweetie, you really don't have to do that. You're our guest.''

Jade smiled at her. ''Oh no, I insist. You've been working hard the whole day already and so have you, sir, Mr Shannon, sir.''

Jim grinned and leant back. ''Well. I can't exactly protest against that, soldier.''

Jade flushed happily, flashing him a proud grin. Josh rolled his eyes and mimicked being sick, quickly sitting up straight when Maddy sent him a hard kick under the table and Elizabeth turned around to him.

''Joshua. Go and help Jade.'' she told him firmly.

''What!'' Josh's jaw dropped. ''Me! Why not Maddy!''

''Because Maddy has homework to do, Josh. That's why.'' Jim chipped in. ''And it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of the housework sometimes.''

''That's so unfair dad!'' Josh protested, shooting Jade a glare. ''You never make me help! And all of a sudden _she _comes over for dinner and acts all _sweet and innocent _which she is _not _really! And you- you- UGH.'' Josh groaned, giving up at the looks his parent's gave him.

''I like Jade.'' Zoe piped up, swinging her feet under the table.

''I like you too, Zoe.'' Jade grinned at the small girl, carrying the plates over to the sink. ''I'll dry up Josh, then you can wash up.'' she suggested.

_More like demanded in a secret code language. _Josh thought darkly. He was still convinced she was pure evil, filled with hatred and had it out for him. He picked up the remaining plates, staggering over to the sink somehow not dropping them and put them down on the counter.

''You're doing this on purpose.'' he muttered to Jade.

She just smiled at him in reply and turned back to the kitchen table. ''Hey Maddy. I saw Reynolds today.''

Maddy immediately went a bright red and Jim perked up suspiciously. Elizabeth elbowed him with a smile as Jade grinned at Maddy cheekily.

''So what?'' Maddy tried to play it cool, putting her elbow on the table and brushing her face out of her hair, her elbow promptly slipping and poking herself in the eye with her other hand. ''Oh shit.'' she muttered embarrassed, glaring at Josh's grin.

Jade shrugged. ''Nothin'. Just saying I saw him.'' she answered mischievously.

''He said something, didn't he!'' Maddy hissed, glancing at her parents who were pretending they couldn't hear the conversation.

''He said nothing. Chill out Maddy.'' Jade grinned broadly.

''Oh yeah? Then I saw Curran today.'' Maddy countered smugly.

Josh dropped a plate in the sink and Jade went red. Jim looked up this time and looked at the three suspiciously.

''There is nothing between Curran and me.'' Jade snapped haughtily.

''He told me to tell you he would pick you up tomorrow morning at 6am.'' Maddy continued casually.

Josh dropped a fork on the ground, his head whipping over to stare at the girls in shock.

Jade slapped her palm to her face in embarrassment. ''Maddy!''

Maddy grinned. ''Just passing on the message.'' she said calmly, standing up and collecting her books from the couch. ''Oh he also said, wear something nice.'' she added and slipped into her room quickly.

''Maddy! You liar!'' Jade exclaimed. ''He did not say that!'' she looked over at Josh quickly who quickly looked back down at the sink with a dark scowl on his face. ''I swear! It's for my punishment!''

Josh raised an eyebrow at her and just rolled his eyes. ''Hey. Are you making me do all the work here or what?''

Jade stuck her tongue out at him, going cross eyed and then brought the last of the cutlery over, tipping them in the washing bowl, making water splash over Josh's front.

''Hey!'' Josh protested loudly, jumping back in shock.

''Wow Josh. Do I make you wet?'' Jade mumbled lowly, smirking at him as he rolled his eyes again.

''Oh yeah. You. Definitely. You so make me wet.'' Josh muttered back sarcastically.

Jade grinned, grabbing a drying up cloth and picking up the first plate Josh placed on the draining board.

''I'm having a shower!'' Maddy yelled and the bathroom door slammed shut.

Josh and Jade looked over at the tap that was still running and then back at each other. It took a few seconds to process what Maddy said and then they both started yelling.

''MADDY! MADDY NO-''

It was too late. The normal stream of water coming from the tap multiplied quickly, a fast and hard jet of water shooting from the tap, splashing water all over the teenagers who started screaming at each other.

''TURN IT OFF! JOSHUA!'' Jade screamed, trying to cover her face while trying to turn the tap off.

''I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!'' Josh screamed back, their hands slipping and smacking against each other as they struggled to turn the tap off and stop the water.

''SHIT! JOSHUA!'' Jade shrieked, hiding her face behind his shoulder as she blindly reached for the tap.

''I'M TRYING! STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!'' Josh yelled, squinting his eyes, his hair flat on his head and dripping water in his eyes.

Elizabeth and Jim could only stare at the teenagers in shock, watching their kitchen area being flooded.

''How long do you think it will take for them to realize they're turning the tap the wrong way?'' Jim murmured, trying his best not to break out in fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>NO. Infinity is NOT on hold. I've just been going through complications. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in the weekend cause who doesn't want to see Josh get an ass kicking from a girl?

Eternity will be a series of Jade/Joshua drabbles that might be mostly recognized by Terra Novan. HAH. Take that Josh. I'm using everything you say against you. And they most probably will be between 1000/2000 words unless I decide to make a special for like Halloween or something. Also requests are welcome. Anything you see Josh and Jade doing, then reply in a review. I most likely won't listen to you Josh. (;**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phobias.<br>**_Series of Jadeua (Jade/Joshua from my fiction Infinity) drabbles. Second drabble: __By the way Jade goes around with sharp things this phobia shocks the Shannons.  
>Friendship MaddyJade.<br>Set in the sequel.  
><em>

* * *

><p>''Mum, dad! Jade is back!'' Maddy called out, pushing the door open.<p>

Elisabeth smiled at Jade, looking up from her plex. ''Welcome back Jade.''

''Thanks Mrs Shannon.'' Jade smiled back and nodded at Jim. ''Mr Shannon.''

''I trust you reported back to the Commander?'' Jim asked her.

''Of course sir.'' Jade brushed her hair out of her face, smiling. ''Everything went as planned.''

''Then what are those bandages for?'' Jim asked smartly, folding his arms and leaning against the counter.

''…Oh these…'' Jade bit her lip, glancing at her arm. Nothing escaped Jim's sharp eyes, the bandages were barely visible under her sleeve. ''It was nothing. Just a run in with a Nykoraptor.''

''A Nyko!'' Maddy stared at her, ''Jade, what happened!''

''Ah…I got split up from Curran. I wasn't paying attention and kinda got ambushed.'' Jade shrugged and looked up from her arm, staring right into Josh's eyes. A hint of concern flitted through the grey before he turned away from her, filling up his glass with water at the sink.

An awkward silence settled before Jim walked over and promptly flicked Jade's arm, earning a cry of pain from her.

''Bloody hell! Are you fucking insane!'' she shrieked, eyes watering. ''I mean- pardon my French sir!'' Jade hissed, dancing on her feet, trying to resist the urge to flap her arm around in the air.

Jim grinned and Josh covered his snicker with a cough, continuing to pretend that Jade wasn't there. Maddy stared at her father, slapping his arm in horror.

''Dad!'' she exclaimed.

''Jim! That was not necessary!'' Elisabeth gently pulled Jade's sleeve up and then let go, her eyes wide. ''Jade! Did you even get that checked out at the outpost!''

''You would of thought she had learnt her lesson from last time.'' Jim murmured.

Jade shrugged innocently. ''It slipped my mind I guess.''

''Why didn't you just blow off it's head!'' Maddy asked her in alarm.

''Well…'' Jade coughed awkwardly.

''…'' Jim sighed. ''Carter. What have you been told about handing your weapons to someone?''

''I'm sorry sir. It was only for a moment and then Curran had disappeared.'' Jade mumbled ashamed.

''Jade? Why are you bleeding over our carpet?'' Zoe's curious voice piped up. ''Are you a vampire?''

Josh choked on his drink, violently coughing and trying not to laugh. Maddy rolled her eyes and Jim and Elisabeth exchanged a look.

''Right, we're going to the infirmary to check this out.'' Elisabeth took Jade's good arm firmly.

''I'm fine! Really!'' Jade squeaked. ''I don't need to go to the infirmary!''

That caused another silence and the Shannons, excluding Josh, looked at Jade curiously.

''Jade…'' Maddy started with a frown. ''Are you afraid of hospitals?''

Jade went a bright red which caused another round of choking on his drink and trying not to laugh for Josh. Jade shot him a murderous glare and looked down at the ground. ''No. No I am not. I am not afraid of hospitals.''

''Then it's settled.'' Elisabeth said. ''We'll go and check this out. And also get an injection, you never know what Nyko-''

''No!'' Jade exclaimed in horror, wrenching her arm away from Elisabeth. ''I'm perfectly fine! No injections!''

''Scared of needles.'' Josh said through a fake coughing fit.

Jim, Elisabeth and Maddy stared at Jade.

''So you play around with knifes and other sharp things…but you're afraid of…needles?'' Jim asked in disbelief.

''Am not!'' Jade exclaimed, mouthing the word traitor to Josh who just smirked and turned away.

Jim's lips curved up in a smile. ''So it's alright if I tell the boys this…cause it's not true?''

''Oh dear lord!'' Jade stared at him in horror. ''You wouldn't!''

''But I thought it's not true?'' Jim asked casually.

''I-I-'' Jade looked around at Elisabeth and Maddy. They were both smiling brightly. Jade sighed heavily, covering her eyes with one hand. ''Remind me why I chose to invade this family?''

A heavy awkward silence hung around them then and Jade went red. Josh coughed awkwardly and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him a bit harder then necessary. Jim scratched his cheek awkwardly and Elisabeth and Maddy shuffled their feet.

''Jade…are you a vampire?'' Zoe asked again, tugging on her shirt.

''Um. No Zoe. Not really.'' Jade frowned slightly.

''Oh.'' Zoe replied simply. ''Why not?''

Jade looked at her in disbelief. ''Just because-''

''Jade is afraid of sharp things.'' Jim piped up.

''Am not!'' Jade exclaimed.

''Great, then we're going to check that arm out _now_.'' Elisabeth said firmly, taking her arm again and marching her out of the door. ''Jim is going to have a word with Tim Curran about leaving you alone out there without any defence and you _are _going to have an injection.''

''But Mrs Shannon!'' Jade protested, squirming and looking over her shoulder at Jim and Maddy. ''Help me!''

Jim and Maddy shook their heads sadly. No doubt Reynolds was going to get an earful about this as well later and Jade would be moving in with them for a couple of days again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>Hate this ending -.-


End file.
